


There's No Time Like the Present

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug plan a special event for the many orphaned and/or fostered kids of Paris in time for the holidays. They have a visitor that didn’t come with the others, but is given the same, kind treatment as the rest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Time Like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for luckyladyred on tumblr

Adrien Agreste always had quite a large sum of money. Whether it be from his allowances or from his modelling, he could pretty much buy whatever he wanted. Except, he only wanted things that he couldn’t buy for himself. Love, joy, friendship, smiles. Those always had much more value to him than money, flat screens, and games.  
  
Christmas was approaching quickly, now, and Adrien had begun to formulate a plan. Every night when he patrolled, he would discuss it with Ladybug. What he had in mind would most definitely brighten the city and help spirits soar. His plan was all coming together, and on the day before Christmas Eve, he talked it over with his partner one last time.  
  
“Alright, so you said your family spends the later half of the day together, right? That means we’ll be doing this before,” Chat Noir said, glancing over at Ladybug.  
  
With a thoughtful look on her face, she turned her body towards him and gave him a thoughtful look. “Yep, so around noon is our ideal time. Are you sure you don’t want me to pitch in for the gifts or anything?”  
  
Chat shook his head, the slightest pink tinge coloring his face. He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, “I’m sure. I’ve got all the costs and things covered; what I’ll really need help with, though, is getting to each and every person that shows up. It’s going to last about an hour, with an intermission so we can recharge, and then another hour.” Ladybug nodded to his words; they’d really been discussing this for a month or so now, so it wasn’t like they were unprepared.  
  
What they were going to do was hold a special event for all the orphaned and fostered kids in Paris. Adrien had already arranged travel for all of them, had booked a large enough space to hold the event, and had even opened up a checking account under the name Chat Noir, so that the money donations he planned on making wouldn’t be traced back to regular Adrien Agreste. It had been told to everyone invited to the event that two special guests would make an appearance, and he and Ladybug both were sure it’d make everyone ecstatic to see them. Chat thought back to the invitations he had sent out, and his mind turned to his responses; he had been given the name of every child who planned to attend, as well as what they wanted for whichever holiday it was they celebrated. He had bought gifts accordingly, and now all there was left was to wait.  
  
“Hmm… just making sure, you have transportation for the gifts all in order, right?” Ladybug trusted her partner, of course, but one couldn’t be too prepared. After receiving a grin and a shake of his head, Ladybug offered him a smile of her own. She stood up and looked over Paris once more, before speaking again. “You know, even though you said you’ll have the gifts covered, I think I’ll bring my own little station to the gathering. How do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir friendship bracelets sound?” After all, it wasn’t right that she let Chat bring all the gifts; she wanted to offer something to them herself.  
  
“That’s a great idea! Especially if you have left over materials and can make me one,” he said, a chuckle escaping his lips. That earned him an exasperated sigh from Ladybug, who turned and began to walk away.  
  
Calling over her shoulder, she said, “Alright, Chat, whatever you say. I’ll see you tomorrow!” With a small wave of her hand, she disappeared, zipping through the city with her trusty yoyo. Chat stayed put for a few moments before leaving, returning to his civilian life for a short while.  
  
________________________________  
  
The next day, Chat Noir and Ladybug met up about ten minutes before the event was to start, putting the finishing touches on their gift to Paris. The gifts were organized alphabetically and by orphanage or foster home, a table was set out with cookies to be decorated and eaten, with a table of drinks nearby, and there was a small crafts table on the far side of the room, where Ladybug had brought the supplies necessary to make her own little gifts. And, along with all of that, the room was brilliantly decorated with a photographer standing by, ready to snap pictures of the kids and the heroes together.  
  
In the last minute of waiting, Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other. “Sounds like a big crowd out there; sure you won’t get skittish, kitty?” Marinette asked him this with a smile, knowing it’d take more than a crowd of kids to make him nervous.  
  
“Don’t be so catty, my lady,” he said in retaliation, laughing at her groan. The two faced forward and braced themselves for the children that were sure to scream and cheer.  
  
The time ticked down rhythmically, finally reaching the time that allowed for all of the doors to burst open. The children were in awe at all of the decorations and stations provided for them, many eyes darting between the food and the gifts. It took a few moments, but once one child laid their eyes on Ladybug and Chat Noir, every kid’s attention was given to them. Cheering and screeching erupted from the flowing mass of children, which the heroes met with warmth and kindness. Lines began to form everywhere, Chat Noir taking on the task of getting photos taken with those who wanted photos with him, while others crowded around Ladybug’s table. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of children there, but that didn’t keep the lines from moving quite easily.  
  
While Chat took a break from photos in order to hand out some gifts, he looked over at Ladybug, handing a rather beautiful bracelet to a blushing boy propped up by crutches. To his surprise, he stayed there and talked to her, and saw her make him another one. Later prying would reveal that the boy’s sister hadn’t been able to come, so he wanted a bracelet for her too. It was no shock that Ladybug complied, and soon the red-cheeked boy made his way over to another area. Ladybug’s line was dying down a little, and after putting a temporary stop on more people coming into line, she finished the bracelets for those waiting. It only took a few minutes to make those, and then she took her turn over at the photographer’s station.  
  
Chat had nothing to say to that, but a large and genuine smile lit his features as he turned back to his task at hand. Every time a child came up, he would ask for their name and what location they had come from. He’d search for their gift, as well as hold conversation with them until they ran off to let somebody else get their own present.  
  
This went on until the end of the hour, where an intermission was announced. The superhero duo made a show of exiting, earning an applause from all the kids as well as the volunteers that had taken the time to supervise. On the roof of the building, the two exchanged a few words before taking off in separate directions.  
  
Ladybug turned into Marinette near her parents’ bakery, and Chat Noir turned into Adrien near his large and significantly empty house. Marinette and her kwami, Tikki, entered the bakery and began to replenish themselves, eating a few pastries and drinking some water. Looking around at the food items left over in the display cases, she shouted up to her parents, “Mama! Papa! Is it okay if I take the leftover treats from down here?” She knew they’d probably end up giving them away anyways. They never threw out leftover food, especially during the holidays. Her mother and father shouted down to her that she could, if she helped make more to donate to various food shelters. She heartily agreed, and packed them up. “I’ll be back a little later!” With that, she transformed and left the store, ready to go back and entertain the kids whenever her and Chat were both ready.  
  
Adrien already had a decently sized cheese platter waiting for him in his house for his kwami, Plagg. Adrien talked a bit while his gluttonous friend consumed the cheese, and soon he was ready to transform as well. He put on a sweater this time that said ‘Happy Pawlidays!’ and left to meet up with Ladybug.  
  
The two arrived at almost the exact same time, gave each other an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Chat gave a confused look at the boxes Ladybug carried with her, but didn’t ask about it as they jumped back into the room. It was still very lively, kids making cookies, drinking juices and hot cocoa, and sharing things excitedly amongst each other. Another cheer erupted when the heroes returned, having only been gone for about ten minutes.  
  
Ladybug announced that she had many treats from a local bakery for them, and set them down on the food table. She set out a few different platters of cookies, pastries, little cakes, and even miniature pies. After that, she announced free reign on them, and headed back over to her crafts table, where another line formed, this one smaller than the previous one. She started making more bracelets as quick as her fingers could, enjoying the talks she had with all the kids. When she got to the last child in line, she smiled down at him. He smiled a small smile back up at her, and they made conversation. When she finished the child didn’t move away, but he held up his hand to her. Giving him another small smile, she took his hand and led him over to the pictures and refreshments.  
  
Chat continued to hand out gifts, the number of presents to give away already dwindled down past half. Every now and again, he’d look at his partner walking around with a young boy, and although curious, didn’t stop handing out gifts until she offered to do that while he took pictures. She looked at the child who was currently at the back of the line, and placed the boy accompanying her behind them mentally. She rapidly got their gifts and watched them squeal with joy, running off to show their friends while they unwrapped. She gave gifts that she knew were guitars, dolls, blankets, clothes, toys, jewelry, and stuffed animals. Finally, the line reached the point where her new friend could get his own gift, and she politely asked for his name. He told her that he wouldn’t have a gift there, and asked what he meant.  
  
“Well, you see… I didn’t come with any of these other kids! I… I saw a lot of other kids coming and wanted to have a good time with them.” He looked down ashamedly, Ladybug considering what to do.  
  
“Okay, well, what do you want for the holidays?” Ladybug asked him, not wanting him to feel left out even if he hadn’t been cordially invited. He looked up at her with bright eyes, and whispered to her what he wanted. She laughed and reassured him they’d get what he wanted. Until then, she encouraged him to go have some fun, which he happily did.  
  
The rest of their hour went smoothly, all the kids having taken pictures with either Ladybug, Chat Noir, or both. All the gifts were handed out, and everyone that wanted a friendship bracelet wore theirs proudly. The food was near gone, but there seemed to be no one else going up to take anymore, and the same applied to the beverages. The heroes called for the attention of the kids, and for their supervisors.  
  
“Well, I think we can say that this has been fun and a great success!” Ladybug said, shouts of agreement following. When those died down, she continued, “We’ve got one more surprise for you guys, so if your supervisors will please step forward, we can get started!”  
  
The crowd parted enough for all of the people in charge to come to the front and stand off to the sides of the duo. Chat Noir smiled and started speaking, “This year, I’d like to give back to the youth of Paris! I’ve got checks here with money donations to each of your homes!” He rattled off a list of home names, and gave a check to each volunteer that stepped up. This went rather quickly, and the upturned lips of the children and supervisors spread like wildfire.  
  
While they waited for the chatter to die down, Ladybug whispered something to Chat. His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly spotted the boy Ladybug pointed out in the crowd. He whispered a response back, and Ladybug disappeared for a moment. She came back just as it was growing silent, something hidden behind her back.  
  
Chat, seeing she was back, finished off with, “I hope you guys have a great holiday, and look forward to the New Year!” With that, he winked at the crowd, and jumped away to the rooftops, waiting for Ladybug to follow suit.  
  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself! Before you all go, I would like to ask Tiloup to come up here for a moment!” The boy gasped, but he came up and gripped the hand she offered to him. “Tiloup didn’t come here with any of you. But that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t get something too, right?” Shouts of ‘right’ echoed her, answering her question. She took a normal piece of printer paper from behind her back, and showed it to the crowd. “I would like to present Tiloup with this drawing. It was done rather quickly, but I still put in as much detail as I could.” On the paper was a decent drawing of her, Chat, and Tiloup, all jumping happily in the air. It was signed ‘Ladybug and’ with a blank spot for Chat’s signature. “To Tiloup, and all of my new friends here, happy holidays!” Kids screamed and shouted and whistled out of happiness, and her attention was only pulled away by Tiloup’s tug. He whispered something else to her, and she said, “The same goes out to Tiloup’s sister, Ayane! Happy Holidays!”  
  
The children all started to leave, filing out with giggles and shrieks of laughter. She motioned for Tiloup to stay there for a moment, and when he nodded, she disappeared to the rooftop where Chat Noir waited.  
  
She held out her drawing to Chat Noir, who praised it, and then took the pen she offered him. He signed his name and sat back down to wait, for she returned to the building. Holding out the now complete drawing, Ladybug grinned and placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Stay well, Tiloup. I wish the best for you and your family.” Taking off a friendship bracelet she wore, she handed it to him. “For your sister.” He looked at her, tears in his eyes as he smiled widely. Shouting out a grand thank you, he ran to get in the line to leave. Ladybug hopped her way back outside and onto the rooftop. Meeting with Chat Noir once again, she held out her fist, which he proudly connected with his own.  
  
“Merry Christmas, kitten,” she said, lowering her arm.  
  
“Happy Pawlidays, my lady,” he replied, doing the same. After she rolled her eyes and they shared a chuckle, they separated and ran back to their own homes, their own lives. They were Marinette and Adrien once again, and they had enough happiness to last the rest of the year. Marinette’s house was warmer than before, and Adrien’s no longer felt quite so empty.


End file.
